Unfortunate Trip
by KaraGirl
Summary: The five teens decide to finally go on a vacation at the beach, but soon, they will realize that this won't be an usual vacation .
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunate trip _

Chapter 1 – Finally a break !

It was a horrid evening in Landmark City, and the five teens stayed in their rooms . No one had anything to do and were very bored . The small drops of rain hit the windows of the Aquatic Center. Dark clouds covered the city . The streets were all wet and the cars created splashes when they drove trough the city . Sparkling lights coming from the public lighting bulbs and cars lightened the streets. Sometimes, a powerful lightning stroke , creating a beautiful white light .

After 1 hour, the nasty rain stopped, and the five teens gathered in the living room . They sat on the sofa, and had nothing special to say, they just stared at the walls. Suddenly, King decided to break the silence.

" So, guys… what's up ? "

" Nothing… " Replied Lioness with a sleepy tone.

"… no villains to chase, no Paine to kick ( since he already got into prison , oh, and btw, in this story, the A. C. doesn't gets destroyed ;) )… and it's like this for days " Mentioned Axel with the same tone as Lioness .

" Yeah, we could've use all this free time to go on a vacation ! " Said Hawk with a raspy voice. It was silence again, until Shark jumped off the sofa with a very happy look on his face .

" Dudes, that's it ! "

" What's what ?? " The rest asked confused .

" Why don't we use the rest of the days that might be as free as the others to shake a little the sand out of our shorts ? " He replied grinning.

" But we can't just take a break so easily, what if there's an important emergency ? " Mentioned King with a worried tone.

" But dude, we've done this a hundred times before, and had no emergency ! " Pleaded Shark .

" I think it's a really good idea . " Said Lioness smiling and looked at Axel " What do you think ? " She asked him.

" Why not ? A few relaxing days at the beach wouldn't hurt. " He responded and stretched his arms .

" Then what are we waiting for ? Let's pack our bags and go right away ! "Acclimated Hawk " And maybe I'll also meet some hot chicks there… " he said with a lower tone .

" Hawk !! " The rest shouted . After 5 minutes, they decided to pack their thing, even if it was about 6:00 p.m.

The rode took 5 hours, and they arrived at 23:00 p.m. They booked 5 rooms at the hotel, each one with his own room . They started to unpack their things, and later, they all went to bed .

**Hey everyone ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kinda boring, but please, review if you want so that I could know what is good or what is bad and what has to be changed. This is the first chapter ! **

**Have a pleasant reading ! ******


	2. Relaxing at the beach

Chapter 2 – Relaxing at the beach

The next morning, Axel was the first to wake up. It was about 6:00 a.m. when he woke up, because he couldn't sleep . He felt a little sick . He went out on the balcony of the 5 star hotel , to take some fresh air ( every room had a balcony ) . The view was wonderful. He could see the sea, which looked beautiful in the rising sun . The sky gained some blue and orange colors, and after 15 minutes, the sun was again fully on the sky.

One hour later, the rest woke up . They all met in the mess hall where they took their breakfast . After that , they all wanted to swim little . As they went out of the hotel ( the hotel being on the beach ) , they could feel the warm sand on their feet. Soon, the sand started to burn their feet so they had to run into the water.

But only Axel remained out of the sea and sat on a blanket . A few meters away , Hawk was flirting with some girls ( since he hated water ) , but none of them seemed to be interested in him . Axel giggled a little when he observed that . Lioness, King and Shark were in the water.

As she noticed that Axel remained outside the sea, Lioness went over to him . She wore a dark-green bikini that went perfect with her golden-green eyes. She sat next to him, after she put on the sand her blanket . As he noticed her , Axel felt heat coming in his head and his heart was beating fast .

" Axel, why won't you come in the water with us ? " She asked worried and looked into his clear-blue eyes.

" I don't know, I feel a little sick and sleepy, I couldn't sleep well last night. "

" Oh, then I won't go neither back in the water " She said smiling . The more she spoke and stayed near him, Axel felt a prickle in his belly and his head was burning.

" Ok then " He replied and felt somehow happy that she decided to remain with him. They both laid with their backs on the blankets. It was silence, only the short waves of the sea make the single sound that was heard . Trough all that silence, Lioness spoke up,.

" You know, Axel… you are different from the others " She said and looked at him . He looked back confused.

" What do you mean ? " He asked confuse .

" I mean… we know each other for such a long time, and… you are the only one that I can talk to… " She blushed a little . Axel's heart beat became more and more faster and he felt the heat in his body, and it wasn't from the sun . " …and I wanted to tell you that I appreciate that " She continued and smiled, as she placed her hand over his hand which was on his chest. As Axel felt her hand, he thought that he would explode from all those emotions.

" Well, that's what friends do " He replied to her, smiled a little and took her hand away from his chest, but was still holding it . He really realized now that he loved her, and that he hoped that they will become something more than just friends… but he was afraid to tell her his feelings.

After a few minutes, the teens went each one in their rooms. Each one of them did different things in their rooms, watched TV, read a book, slept. In the evening, they decided to meet at the reception to go at a restaurant that they knew from a very long time ( since they went at the sea many times a year ).

They all met and started to walk there, because it wasn't very far . On their way, they said jokes and all kind of things that made them laugh .

Lioness walked next to Axel. He looked in her beautiful eyes that seemed to be enchanted in the moonlight . Her hair looked black and shimmered in the moonlight. She wore some black pants, a red top and a black cap on her head .

As they arrived at the restaurant, a man greeted them and seemed to recognized them .

" Ah, gentlemen – " He was cut off by Lioness:

" Ahem ? "

" Oh, and lady ," He corrected himself smiling and continued, " I see you decided to visit our restaurant as always " . The man was about in the age of fifty and had a nice voice.

" Yes, we would like a table for 5 . "

" Indeed, follow me " Said the man and the teens followed him. The man led them to a table at the window that had some flowers on it ( like all other ).

" A waiter will come to take your order, until then, I wish you a pleasant stay " Said the man smiling and walked away .

Indeed, a waiter took their order . They stayed at the restaurant about 3 hours, time in which they talked of all kind of things. They paid the bill and went at the hotel to sleep .

That night, a very strange man came at the hotel . He wore a black coat that covered all of his body and also a black hat.

" One room, please " He said hissing at the woman from the reception.

**Yep, this is the second chapter ! Hope you liked it as well ! ******** Don't forget to review ! Thanks for reading !!**


	3. Something's not ok

Chapter 3 – Something is not ok

The next day was a sunny and warm day, perfect to go at the beach . After they took the breakfast , they went into their rooms to get changed for the beach . Everyone was ready, except Lioness , so they had to wait for her .

" What's she doing ?? She should've been ready ages ago " Argued Hawk .

" Relax, I'll go after her " Said Axel and left to her room. As he was in front of her room, he hesitated but knocked. After a few knocks , she opened the door.

" Hey, let's go to the beach " He said with a confused tone , because she got late.

" Yea, I'm sorry, let's go " She looked a little scared and she tried to smile. Axel noticed this, and asked worried :

" Is there something wrong ? "

" No… " She paused " … I don't think so… " And looked at the ground .

" Come on, you can tell me " He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

" It's kinda strange… I received some kind of a note beneath the door… " She replied with her voice a little shaking.

" And what did it say ?? " Axel asked curious .

" Here, read this " Said Lioness and gave him the note . He read it in his mind : "_You 5 are as good as dead … enjoy your life as long as you can ! _ " Axel's eyes widened . Lioness then looked at him with a _see ? –_ look . He ripped off the note and put his arm around her and said smiling a little ,

" Come on, let's go " His warm voice trying to calm her a little, but she still was worried . He didn't want to scare her, so he decided just to forget about that stupid note. It could've been a bad kid that was making jokes.

At the beach they played football and all kind of games that you can play with a beach ball . After playing with the ball, they got into the water ( of course, all except Hawk ) . What they didn't knew was that they were being watched . On a beach lounge sat an unknown person that came last night at the hotel . He was dressed in black and you couldn't see his face or any other part of his body .

As the wind blew a little the umbrella for shadow he was beneath, the sun lightened a little part of his face that revealed his face. You could see his eyes that were red like the blood . He had some kind of scales all around his face. But a little time after, the shadow covered his face again.

As the teens finished with their bath, they headed towards the hotel. The man/creature also went into the hotel . As the teens were heading to the hotel, that creature was right behind them. Axel felt like he was stalked and looked backwards. The creature quickly looked at the ground so that he couldn't see his face .

As they all got into their rooms, the creature did too. As the creature reached his room, he received a call on his phone.

" Tilian, did you find them ? " Asked the man on the phone .

" Yesss, master . " Replied the creature with his hissing voice.

" Great job. Soon, they will regret that they didn't join my plan " Said the man with an evil voice. " Keep an eye on them and destroy them whenever you can . " Continued the man.

" Yess, massster ! " And the creature ended the call.

**Hope you liked it ! :D Please review !! **


	4. You again !

Chapter 4 – You again ?!

That night , the creature had some plans for getting rid of some persons… .

Lioness heard a knock at the door, but when she opened it, she didn't saw anyone. She looked around, and found a note in front of her door. She slowly took it and closed the door . She started reading it , _' I would like to talk a little with you… maybe we get to know each other better :) . Meet me on the beach . Axel. '_ . She smiled happily and got dressed fast, then she went out of the hotel and out on the beach .

It was really dark, just a few lights spent light, but they weren't enough .

" Are you here, Axel ? " She said a little loud and looked around .

" Yes, I am here " Said a voice a bit further in front of her . As she looked better, she could see someone . The person wore a black long coat and also a black hat . '_Since when does Axel dress like that ? ' _She thought.

She came closer to him, but stopped behind him.

" What's wrong with your voice ? " She asked confuse and felt a little scared. She received no answer . " Axel ? " She came closer, and as she was almost next to him, he grabbed her tight and put his hand over her mouth .

Her eyes widened and realized that it wasn't Axel . She tried to scream, but felt the creature's cold claws pressing over her mouth . She struggled and could kick the "creature " in its belly , and tried to run into the hotel .

" Help !! " But she didn't even make 4 steps, and the creature, Tilian, kicked her in the back, making her fall on the soft sand . Axel ( the REAL Axel ) , being on the balcony ,heard the scream and could recognize that it was Lioness' . Fortunately he was dressed, and quickly ran out of the hotel to find her.

A few meters forward , he saw how Tilian kicked her on the ground, turned her so that he could see her face and sat on her. She tried to escape, but he was too strong. He wanted to kill her by biting her neck.

Axel was shocked , but hurried to help her .

" Stop ! Help !! " She screamed as loud as she could , but the creature's teeth came more and more closer. She knew this may be her end, but suddenly, she saw Tilian being blasted away from her.

She quickly got up and looked around to see what happened . She saw Axel 3 meters away from her .

" Axel ! " She ran to him and hugged him tightly . He hugged her back .

" What happened, are you ok ? " He asked her worried .

" I don't know what that is or what it wants , but I'm ok . " She tried to calm him down . 10 meters away, Tilian tried to stay up , and he could do it easily . He then looked at both teens and smiled evil . Axel got shocked when saw that the creature was Tilian .

" Tilian ? " Asked Axel . Then , Lioness realized too who the creature was : Axel' s clone .

"I'm glad you recognized me , shows out how much respect you have for me . " Said the clone grinning .

" Respect? For you ? You're not even a human , why should someone respect you ? " Replied Axel angry. He was angry that Tilian attacked Lioness , but he was afraid that if he showed the reason of his anger, Lioness would find out that he liked her .

The clone kept smiling creepy . " I will be back soon, and then, you'll be no match ! " It said and then it suddenly disappeared .

" What a coward ! " Said Lioness angry .

" Are you ok ? Did he do anything bad to you ? "

" No, I'm ok, Axel . " She replied smiling . " Let's just go inside and I'll tell you what happened . " , and they went into the hotel's café bar . They both took a seat .

" Now you can tell me . " He said with a comforting voice .

" There's not much to say… " She paused , and after a short time she continued, " This night, I heard a knock at my room's door. I opened it and saw a little note . It looked like it was from you… it had the same hand-writing as yours…" .

" I didn't send you any notes… what did it say ? "

" It said that you would like to meet me on the beach to talk . Thinking that it was from you… I dressed up and went on the beach. But of course, Tilian was the one that wrote the letter, and he made me fell into his trap… so this is what actually happened . " She finished her sentence .

" I really hate that clone… " Said Axel, " I wonder what will come next… we can't have fun without someone ruining it all. " He said sarcastically .

" Maybe we should leave ? It's not safe staying here … " She said worried .

" We'll never be safe… this is our job…" _and it starting to get personal_ . " …So at least we can be in danger in a beautiful place " He continued and laughed .

" Yeah… " She laughed too .

**End of chapter 4 ! :) Don't forget to review… only if you'd like to :D ! **


	5. Peace again !

Capter 5

Peace again !

The next 2 days, everything seemed to be ok ; no sign of Tilian or other creatures . They had 2 days left of vacation, so they ( Ax & Li because the rest of the team didn't knew about this whole thing ) hoped to be without clones .

They all gathered at the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

" What shall we do today ? " Asked King. No one answered . " No ideas ? " He asked again hopefully to recieve an answer.

" I don't know, we visited everything, swimed... what else can we do ? " Said Hawk.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'll go shopping . anyone wants to come ? " Said Lioness. No one answered except Axel.

" Yea, good idea, I'll go with you " Said Axel. The rest of the boys looked shocked at Axel .

" Since when are you going shopping with Lioness, dude ? " Laughed shark. Axel just wanted to go with her in case the clone appears again .

" I... um... just wanna buy myself a new T-shirt " He said, trying to hide the true reason.

On their way to the shops

" Come on, tell me the true reason why you waned to come with me ". She said and looked at him rising and eyebrow.

" What do you mean ? " He asked , because if he said the truth, he was affraid that he would seem too concerned about her .

" Duh, don't play fool, tell me the truth . Or would you like to buy a T-shirt just to keep a secret ? " .

" You're right, from those money I could take you out for a drink, what do you say ? " He said smiling, still avoiding the answer.

" Well... ok , I guess I'll go shopping later " She said and smiled .

At the bar

They ordered some drinks and talked about ordinary things . Lioness remembered about the clone again.

" Hey, don't you think it's just too quiet ? Before the storm, it is really quiet . " She said.

" What do you mean ? " He asked confused .

" I mean, what if there is about to happen really bad things ? Tilian can return every second. " She said again with a worried voice.

" Relax, Loness, nothing bad is going to happen. " He comforted her and put his hand over hers . She blushed a little and hoped that he wouldn't see.

" Thanks, Axel . " She said smiling and looked into his eyes .

" For what ? "

" For always being there for me... this means a lot ..." She blushed even more .

" Well, I want to thank you too. You've always been there to listen my problems, too. If it werren't for you I... would've gone crazy a long time ago. " He said and laughed slightly. She kept looking deep into his eyes and a thought that this could be the moment to tell him her true feeling came up to her .

" Axel... I want to tell you something.." She said looking down.

"Yes ? "

She opened her mouth to say something, but failed.

"I… think this cola is awesome! " She said looking up faking her grin.

"Oh.. was that it ??" He asked .

" Yeah… "

"Um.. ok, I'm glad you like it" He said. Somehow he hoped that the true thing was that she loved him too… but he just decided to let this for his dreams.

After a few minutes , they decided to go shopping ( of course, Lioness was the one that was going to do the shopping ).

So they spent a few hours at the Mall ( not mentioning how much were Axel's feet hurting), and after paying , they walked at the hotel. By the way, it was 8 pm already.. .

When they arrived , he took her to her room.

She unlocked her room.

" Good nigh, Axel" She turned and said .

" Night, Li" he said turning to go to his room. She looked at him and felt like she couldn't take it anymore… . '_Should I tell him??'._

" Axel, wait ! "

**Yep, so this is chapter #5! I hope you enjoyed it, 'coz there isn't going to be a 6****th**** chapter !! xD Just kidding ! **

**So, just in case, I'm warning you that the next chapter might not be suitable for children…ehem . **

**Ok, so don't forget to review and…… continue reading it :D **


	6. Did this really happen?

Chapter 6 

Did this really happen ??

" Axel ! " She yelled after him . He turned around confused to see Lioness running towards him.

"What is it ? " He asked . She hugged him tightly and surprised, he just let it happen . She then looked up into his eyes and then she said with a soft voice:

" Axel…I can't hold this anymore… I love you! " After she finished saying those three words that Axel dreamed of for such a long time, se leaned in to kiss him. Axel was now completely shocked but happy in the same time. He felt some butterflies in his stomach and his head was dizzy. _' God… Is this real ?? " _ . As Lioness' soft lips came closer and closer to his, he suddenly forgot about how much his feet were aching .

Finally their lips touched . They both felt a pleasurable heat running trough their bodies. Their hearts were beating fast , ready to explode any moment . She slowly moved her hands to his head and he wrapped his hands around her . They started kissing more and more passionate.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken by Lioness .

" Follow me…" She said taking his hand. He was completely under her spell and felt a happiness that he never felt before. She took him into her room . As soon as they got in, she locked the room and threw the key on the table.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and started kissing him wildly . He broke the kiss a few seconds to take off his T-shirt and continued. After a few seconds she broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed . She took off her top, revealing her bra , then she jumped over him and started to kiss him again even more wildly than before. She stopped for a moment to untie her ponytail , letting her hair fall softly on her back , and continued.

She moved her lips over his neck and started kissing it fiercely. His moans started to appear, no matter how much he tried to control himself. He stroked her back for- and back-wards . She then stopped and went for his pants to take them off, but he stopped her.

" Are you sure of this, Li ? " He asked her. A part of him was afraid and another part of him wanted this really bad. She then smiled and leaned her head over his ear and said quietly .

" I've never been more sure than this in my whole life ." Her hot breath in his ear gave him shivers all over his body. After that she went on, dragging his pants off, revealing some black boxers hiding God knows what… . She couldn't wait to find that out, but she didn't even managed to touch them and they suddenly heard people running out of the hotel screaming. A few seconds after that, they heard powerful knocks in the door .

" What's going on ??" Asked Axel jumping off the bed.

" Lioness, are you there?? We can't find Axel and he isn't in his room"

" Yeah, he's here" She answered rolling his eyes.

" Can you open the door ?? " Asked King.

" WAIT A SECOND!! " She was so angry that whatever was happening ruined everything. They dressed quickly and went to the others.

" Guys, let's go quick and see what's happening ! " Said Shark full of enthusiasm .

As soon as they got out of the hotel , they saw people running around and screaming hysterically. Axel could catch one man .

" Can you tell me what's happening ?? " He asked confused.

"Run!! The aliens are here !! Leave this place as fast as you can!! " And he ran away as fast as he could . They were all confused .

" What the…-" Lioness stopped suddenly as she saw Axel running into a direction .

" Axel! " She ran after him .

" Wait, Lioness ! " Shark followed her.

" Hey, wait for me !" Hawk ran after them .

" Where are you all going ? Wait up! " And King followed them .

What Axel saw was Tilian holding and old woman , ready to kill her. As Tilian saw him, he threw the old lady and grinned .

" There you are. " He said .

" What do you want, lizard-face ? " He was so angry that any movement Tilian would've done, he could kill him . Meanwhile, the rest of the team arrived .

" What's he doing here ? " Asked Hawk . One second later , the rest of the Mu-Team appeared .

" Great, we really missed you guys." Said Axel sarcastically .

"Shut up, you idiot ! " Hissed Firekat .

" Why, kitty gone mad ? " Said Lioness . Firekat growled but kept her calm .

" Very funny… for your last words ! Kill them! " Ordered Tilian and the Mu-Team attacked them . Everyone fought with their own clone, but Tilian just stood and looked.

Axel helped King with Wrecka, blasting him away with his Jo-Lan . He then helped his friends with the other clones…

…Meanwhile…

" Are they dead yet ? " Asked a voice from Tilian's communication device .

" We're working on it ! "

" You'd better ! Or else…" And the call ended . Tilian growled and ran towards Axel . He kicked him, Axel being busy with the other clones . Axel fell , but quickly got up and tried to use his Jo-Lan , but failed. _' What's wrong with my Jo-Lan ??' . _He looked shocked at his hands , but before he knew it, he was kicked once again by Tilian.

Seeing that something wasn't right with Axel, Lioness kicked Firekat as far as she could, so that she was able to help Axel. Using the fact that Tilian didn't see her, she kicked him as powerful as possible. She then ran up to Axel.

" Are you ok ? " She asked with a worried look .

" Yeah, I'm ok ." He said shaking his head . Just then, Firekat jumped on Lioness, making her fall .

" Lioness !" He yelled .

" I think she's the least of your problems ! " Said a voice from behind, turning out to be Tilian that had an evil smile . Axel went to punch him, but Tilian spitted a big amount of venom on his arms and a part of his chest. Axel knew this ability , and tried to wipe it away before it would harden. But this time, the venom was stronger than it would usually be, and it hardened immediately.

Tilian charged into him. Axel concentrated as hard and fast as he could, and he managed to break the venom layer with his Jo-Lan before Tilian could hit him. Axel slided between Tilian's legs, and kicked him from behind, making the clone fall on the sand .

Tilian the grabbed some sand and pretended to be unconscious . Axel approached him, and suddenly , the clone threw the sand into his eyes . _' Oh, shit ! '_ , cursed Axel in his mind, trying ( uselessly ) to wipe away the sand . Tilian had rise and kicked him hardly , throwing him on the ground. Axel tried to get up, but Tilian grabbed some wood from the ground and hit him hardly in his head, making him pass out.

The clone grabbed him and made a sign to the other clones which suddenly stopped fighting and disappeared .

Lioness got up a little shocked and looked around. She saw Tilian holding Axel on his shoulder.

" Axel, no ! " She ran towards Tilian to kick him, but he disappeared with Axel too, making her hit the air. She fell on her knees and tears started to pour from her eyes, her hands forming fists. _' No! Don't worry, Axel, I'm going to find you no matter where they'll take you !'_

**Tadam! :D End of the chapter ! Argh.. why did they had to get interrupt x( ?? Anyway, this chapter didn't turn out to be SO 18+ as I thought, but anyways… hope I didn't disappoint you ! **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! **

**Thx for reading and… keep checking for new chapters :D  
**


End file.
